Egyptology has a new name
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Ikki and Medabee run into Egypt's top ranking Medafighters. Now 'Egyptology' has a whole new meaning.


Sorry, but I don't own Medabots, but Shadow Wrath, Hikari, Death and Kai.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A little explanation:  
  
Hikari Rafaga  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Eye color: Red  
Hair color: White  
Basic clothing attire: Sleeveless midnight blue tank top with a midnight blue dog collar and jeans. Includes finger-less gloves and silver bracelets and shoes.  
Good luck charm: Black moon necklace with onyx beads up the string.  
Nicknames: Demon child, Child of Chaos, Black Panther  
Personality: Strong, fast, arrogant, hot headed, and entirely too bold. She'll stick up for her younger brother and if you're smart, you won't get in the way. She loves her Shadow Wrath as much as her brother. Sometimes gets lost in a battle and at that point...DON'T TRY ANYTHING  
  
Kai Rafaga  
Age: 11  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Black  
Basic clothing attire: Green tank top and jeans. Includes shoes  
Good luck charm: Star shaped locket with picture of him and Death inside  
Nicknames: Speed, Puffball, Nightmare  
Personality: Attacks like-of course-a nightmare that you can't get out of. He will do anything for his Death medabot (That looks like the Grim Reaper with a hammer). He listens to his sister but is rather cautious and often steps in with some words of wisdom or to act with a plan. He often reaches a point where he's lost in the moment.   
  
Shadow Wrath  
Type: Cat  
Medal: Chaos medal (rare)  
Specialty: "Past Reflection"  
Description: Walks on all fours like a cat. Has light, turquoise-like green from her eyes to her ears. She had "sandrock" style "eyebrows" above her green eyes. From her elbows and knees down until the white claws are blue and she has a red chest plate. Included: whip-like tail.  
  
Death  
Type: Shinigami  
Medal: Nightmare medal (rare)  
Specialty: Scythe Hammer  
Description: Looks like a mini Grim Reaper with a hammer.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ikki and Medabee stared up at the summer sky as they lay face up in the park. The clouds were softly rolling by as a kind and gentle breeze blew over them. A bee buzzed around Medabee's face, but he didn't notice. Ikki noticed that the clouds were taking shape of Medabots. There was Medabee, Brass, Peppercat, Cyandog, Sumilidon, Kantaroth, Nutrinurse, Robo Emperor, Rokusho and a strange cat that stood on all fours.   
  
"Some thing bugging you Ikki?" Erika's face popped into view. Ikki shook his head.   
  
"Well, you two better be up for two robattles 'cause there are two people looking for someone to challenge them. They're also heading this way." Brass informed. Medabee was up in an instant.  
  
"Well come on! What are we waiting for Ikki? Let's wait for them!"   
  
"Sure." Ikki said, sitting up.   
  
After an hour, four figures came into view. A girl, a boy and two Medabots walked onto the grass and sat down. There was the cat-thing that Ikki saw in the clouds. It saw a butterfly and playfully jumped after it. The Medabot was very light on its feet and it didn't seem to notice them. It ran along the water and kept watching the butterfly before taking a flying leap. It missed and crashed into Brass. It backed off of her and looked around shyly.  
  
"Sorry for running into you. I was chasing a butterfly and didn't notice. Sorry. By the way, I'm Shadow Wrath."   
  
The Medabot extended her paw and helped Brass to her feet.   
  
"Shadow Wrath!!"   
  
The girl, boy and other Medabot came racing up to them. Shadow Wrath scampered over to the boy's side.   
  
"Sorry about my Shadow Wrath. She likes chasing butterflies. I'm Hikari Rafaga. This is my younger brother, Kai and his 'bot, Death." Hikari extended her hand.   
  
"I'm Ikki, this is Medabee."   
  
Shadow Wrath was after another butterfly. Death hovered after her and accidentally whacked her with his hammer. Then Death was fleeing for his meda-life as the angry cat was chasing after him. Hikari promptly broke up the fight as Ikki had a great idea.   
  
"Wanna robattle Hikari?" He asked. The girl's eyes lit up and she grinned.   
  
"This is gonna be so cool! No one uses a KBT-type bot anymore!" Kai said, eyes glittering.   
  
"Then it's agreed." Everyone turned to see the referee emerge from the grassy knoll. He declared it an official match and (Kai: ready go!)   
  
"Shadow Wrath! Path to Darkness!" Hikari shouted into her watch.   
  
"Laser cannon!"   
  
Shadow Wrath seemed to disappear and reappear as the sky blackened. Medabee said something about her being faster than Sumilidon. Shadow Wrath wasn't going down easily.   
  
"Claws of Yami!"   
  
Medabee turned around as Shadow Wrath's claws racked at his face. She wheeled around on all fours and waited for instructions.   
  
"Missile launch!"   
  
One of the missiles hit Shadow Wrath in the head. She fell backward and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Medaforce!"   
  
Shadow Wrath held her ground as the enormous beam of light hit her head on. Her claws dug into the ground as she skidded back.   
  
"Past Reflection!"   
  
A black streak cut through the blast and Shadow Wrath followed. She bashed into Medabee with such force that Hikari thought that she had cracked the tin pet. But she was careful enough not to.   
  
"Function ceased, the winner is Shadow Wrath!"   
  
"Shadow, Blue flame."   
  
Ikki found out the hard way that that was a healing attack.   
  
"Where are you guys from anyways?" Erika asked.   
  
"Egypt. We both hold the number one spot." Kai said.   
  
"You staying here for a while?"  
  
"One week." Hikari said, then she turned to Ikki (and Medabee who was just coming to).   
  
"You two were pretty good. Nice competition. You've got respect in my book."   
  
"Wanna get the grand tour?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
  
Thus ends chapter one. 


End file.
